


jumbled up and angry (he's never going to learn)

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Drunk Blow Jobs, Hangover, Kind of a vent fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Sugawara didn’t start this for the want ofsoftness.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	jumbled up and angry (he's never going to learn)

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is half vent fic and half au of an au that's wormed itself into my brain and refuses to leave
> 
> it's not really happy so don't expect niceness;;;;

God, he’s _fucked_.   
  
Kuroo grunts as teeth sink into his throat, curls his fingers into silver hair and pulls _hard_. Sugawara just bites harder- bites hard enough to almost break the skin- and Kuroo squeezes his eyes shut, tries to regain some sort of control.   
  
It’s hard with the liquor in his veins. It’s hard with someone so pretty and greedy in his lap.   
  
It’s hard when he wants to _lose_ control.   
  
“Fuck, Suga,” Kuroo groans when a pale hand starts trying to undo his pants. “Fucking- calm down.”   
  
Sugawara snarls against him and Kuroo can _feel_ it against his throat, grows that much harder from it.   
  
“Shut up,” Sugawara snaps at him, managing to pop open his jeans and pull down his fly despite drunken fingers.   
  
Another bite and Kuroo is left grunting again, digging his fingers into the flesh of Sugawara’s hips.   
  
Sugawara’s hand finds Kuroo’s dick and Kuroo can’t help but groaning- head tilting back and hips rocking up into a nearly too tight grasp.   
  
Fuck, it’s been so _long_ for him.   
  
Sugawara’s touch is gone much too fast and Kuroo’s head snaps back forward in frustration, his eyes widen when he finds the man moving to sink down between his legs.   
  
Oh, _fuck_.   
  
He stares at Sugawara and he almost can’t believe that it _is_ Sugawara- the former setter is so different now; bone thin and always holding tired eyes and pierced in his tongue, his lip bottom lip, all along his right ear. Kuroo doesn’t know what happened to him- can’t begin to even guess. All he knows now, here in college with training camps and practice matches far behind him, that Sugawara doesn’t eat and that Sugawara gets in fist fights more than most and that Sugawara doesn’t sleep and that Sugawara is _vicious_ in a way that sets Kuroo’s nerves on edge.   
  
He’s nothing like before and that makes Kuroo uneasy, gives him a sick thrill.   
  
Sugawara’s gotten himself fucked up somehow.   
  
Kuroo’s gotten himself a little fucked up, too.   
  
Sugawara stares up at him- eyes red and tired but fiery, too. His lips are red from rough kisses and his cheeks are a little flushed and there’s a fading bruise on his jawline and, god, that’s hot. Sugawara is _hot._ Dangerous too, maybe, in a way that Kuroo can’t explain, but still fucking _hot_.   
  
Kuroo soaks him in greedily- takes in this man missing his sunshine and his light, takes in a man that’s been sharpened by a nameless hardship like a knife.   
  
Kuroo wants to tear him into him, rip him apart.   
  
Put him back together.   
  
Kuroo opens his mouth to say something- he doesn’t know what- and Sugawara cuts him off by swallowing him whole.   
  
A grunt, a groan.   
  
Kuroo grits his teeth as Sugawara begins to blow him, burrows his fingers back into dirty, silvered hair. It’s hard not to fuck up into Sugawara’s mouth and Kuroo ignores the thought that maybe he should restrain himself.   
  
Sugawara didn’t start this for the want of _softness_.   
  
Kuroo breathes in deep through his nose, trying to gather some kind of sense, and he grips Sugawara’s hair tight, feels some strands break off in his grip. Sugawara just grunts in response- the noise muffled by Kuroo’s cock.   
  
Kuroo tries to fuck up into a wet, hot mouth, but the angle isn’t right for it- sitting down is not how to do that.   
  
He starts pushing and pulling on Sugawara’s head instead and, this time, he gets a muted moan for his efforts.   
  
Kuroo expects Sugawara to resist being pushed and pulled and used like some kind of hole to fuck. He expects that, but- _but_ \- after a few moments, Sugawara just goes fucking _slack_ in Kuroo’s hold, doesn’t resist and instead floats his gaze up at Kuroo with a tiny little whimper.   
  
Ah, _fuck_.   
  
Kuroo’s cheeks get hot- red hot- he grunts at the muddied copper peering up at him, grunts at the sudden retreat into _submission_ that Sugawara is displaying. It honestly shoots him close to the edge- fuck, it’s really been a while for him, okay?- and Kuroo licks his lips, starts getting rougher with it.   
  
Sugawara, for his part, doesn’t do anything. Doesn’t try to touch himself, doesn’t try to touch Kuroo, doesn’t try to break away or take control. He just fucking _takes_ it- so compliant and unresisting and with such a sweet, wet mouth.   
  
“ _Fuck_ , Suga- I’m-”   
  
A choked little sound comes from Sugawara and it vibrates along Kuroo’s dick, has Kuroo gasping and pushing Sugawara’s head down to take him _all_. He grinds up into that mouth even if it’s an awkward position and Sugawara still _takes_ it- takes it even when he gags, even when he chokes.   
  
When Kuroo pulls Sugawara off him, Sugawara is flushed and _so_ fucking pretty- eyes glazed and lips red with bits of spit dripping from him. It makes Kuroo hungry, that, and he watches as Sugawara pants, watches as the man trembles.   
  
He lets go of Sugawara’s hair and Sugawara shoots forward without pausing, takes Kuroo’s dick into his mouth once more and starts sucking him off like a goddamn _champ_.   
  
Kuroo grunts and his hips tighten, his thighs tense up. He doesn’t want to come- not so fast anyway- but it feels so fucking _good_ and he keeps shooting closer and closer as Sugawara does wicked things with his tongue and then- then-   
  
“ _Fuck_!”   
  
He swears, loudly, he grabs Sugwara’s head again, pushes him down to the base as he starts to come. He doesn’t notice the whimper that comes from Sugawara- can’t notice it with all the sound in his ears rushing and his senses bursting into flames.   
  
He does notice when he comes down, though, and Kuroo quickly lets go of Sugawara, stares down at him with flushed cheeks and guilty eyes.   
  
Sugawara doesn’t pull off of him right away- Kuroo expects that, but he doesn’t. Instead, Sugawara is slow with it- sucks around Kuroo’s length and pulls off at a snail’s pace until Kuroo’s cock slips from his mouth with a _pop_ and Kuroo is left staring as Sugawara tilts his head back, holds open his mouth and shows him all his come before swallowing it down.   
  
It’s dirty, kind of gross, really hot.   
  
Kuroo starts to say something, but Sugawara surprises him into silence by drooping against his leg, laying his head on his lap and closing his eyes. As Kuroo watches, stunned, Sugawara’s breathing evens out and then _somehow_ \- Kuroo _really_ doesn’t know how- the man is asleep.   
  
And then Kuroo is left flustered and not knowing what to do.   
  
In the end, he stuffs himself back into his pants and he puts a hand to Sugawara’s hair, strokes it with gentle, careful fingers.   
  


* * *

  
  
...he hurts.   
  
That’s normal.   
  
Suga forces his eyes open and he stares around the room- vision blurry and eyes aching just as bad as his head.   
  
Fuck, where’d he end up?   
  
He closes his eyes, trying to think, but all that he manages to do is make his headache even worse. When he sits up, vertigo hits him and he has to clamp a hand over his mouth so he doesn’t puke.   
  
He can smell bacon cooking somewhere and that makes his stomach turn, makes him almost spew chunks despite his best efforts not to.   
  
Fuck. _Fuck_.   
  
It takes a moment before his senses calm down enough for him to begin to move. He’s still aching, still dizzy, still sick but, unfortunately, he can’t lay in a stranger’s bed all day.   
  
He has to make his escape while he can.   
  
He’s dressed, luckily enough. And, when he checks his pockets, he still has his phone and wallet. He’s not going to have to search for them and that’s good.   
  
What’s not good is the way his mouth tastes, how his eyes burn as he walks as quietly as he can out of the bedroom.   
  
What’s worse is how he steps into the living room, looks over and sees _Kuroo Tetsurou_ in the kitchen.   
  
Well, _fuck_.   
  
Suga is frozen for a moment, hazy mind trying hard to recollect anything from the night before, and that moment allows Kuroo to look over at him, rake tired eyes along Suga’s body.   
  
Suga doesn’t think that they fucked...maybe? No, no- definitely not. It would have been too much effort for Kuroo to put Suga’s clothes back on him.   
  
Probably.   
  
Kuroo eyes him and Suga eyes him back- frowning a little and swallowing back a wave of nausea as bacon crackles in a pan on the stove.   
  
He needs to leave.   
  
“You want some of this?” Kuroo asks, breaking the silence after a moment with a gesture of his hand to the food he’s preparing.   
  
“...no.”   
  
Kuroo blinks, nonplussed, and he shrugs after- reaching over to turn off the stove top and moving the pan to another burner.   
  
“Your loss,” Kuroo says, a yawn leaving him after. Suga watches him start to take the bacon out from the pan and he has to look away as bile rises in his throat, as his stomach flips and twists.   
  
“...right. Well. Enjoy your breakfast.”   
  
Suga moves to leave and he starts digging in his jacket pocket for his cigarettes, a lighter. He sticks a cigarette in between his lips once he finds the pack, goes to light it as he heads toward the door.   
  
He’s stopped when long, tan fingers reach over his shoulder and pluck it from his mouth.   
  
Brow twitching, Suga turns to scowl at Kuroo- twists his lips into something near a snarl whenever he has to tilt his head back to look up at the man who is suddenly too close. Kuroo, for his part, just grins at him lazily- eyes half-shut and tired as they look him over.   
  
“These will kill you, you know,” Kuroo tells him, condescending even as he slips the cigarette in between his lips. He snatches the lighter from Suga’s hand and ignores the huff that leaves him, breathes in deep and then lets out a plume of smoke toward the ceiling. “But you don’t care about that, do you?”   
  
The way he says it so casually sends irritation rankling all up and down Suga’s spine and Suga scowls at him, turns around and takes another cigarette from his pack.   
  
What an asshole.   
  
Suga moves to leave, again, but is stopped when lean arms wrap around him, pull him back close against Kuroo’s chest. He thinks to squirm or yell or elbow the shit out of Kuroo but, honestly, he’s tired and his head hurts and he still feels like he’s going to throw up- he’s not in the mood to put up a fight.   
  
Big, big hands smooth down Suga’s chest and toward his waist, broaden their path to trace along his hips. That does make him squirm, just a bit, and Suga huffs quietly when fingers dig into him.   
  
“Come over again sometime,” Kuroo tells him, voice low and chin digging into the top of Suga’s head when he rests his own on him. “Come sober, though- don’t want you to fall asleep after a blowjob again.”   
  
A brief flash of the night before runs through Suga’s mind and Suga grimaces at the memory of falling to his knees, of going slack and _weak_.   
  
Pathetic. He’s fucking _pathetic_.   
  
Suga elbows Kuroo’s stomach _hard_ and is satisfied by the grunt that leaves the man, strides forward with long steps and manages to grab the door knob without incident.   
  
“Go to hell.”   
  
Kuroo just lets out a snort and Suga rolls his eyes at it- at himself, too.   
  
Suga opens the door and he leaves without a look back.   
  


* * *

  
  
(Of course later, when he’s slept more and downed water and gotten over his hangover, he regrets the night before. Regrets drinking so much, regrets getting caught up in his bullshit.   
  
Regrets not being sober enough to remember fully what he did with Kuroo.   
  
Regrets not fucking him.   
  
Regrets not getting his number.)   
  
(Kuroo’s an ass, but he’s a _hot_ ass.   
  
And, at least, he didn’t treat Suga like something _breakable_.   
  
That’s nice, new.   
  
He’s so tired of being treated like something fragile. He’s so tired of dealing with hurt eyes and disappointment when he ends up showing his teeth.   
  
Kuroo wouldn’t treat him like that, maybe. Probably wouldn’t care enough about him to even think about it.   
  
That would be a relief.   
  
...he’ll just get hurt again. He should avoid him.)   
  
  
  
(He should but, later that night, Suga gets his number from Akaashi.   
  
Later, after a few drinks and a few cigarettes and some angry thoughts, he texts Kuroo and tells him- orders, really- him to come over.   
  
Stupid. He’s stupid.   
  
But what’s the point of protecting himself from hurt when everything he does just ends up making him crash and burn anyway?   
  
At least Kuroo won’t care- shouldn’t care, at least.   
  
At least Suga won’t feel _guilt_ with him.)   
  
(Later, though, when there’s a hand in his hair and teeth to his neck and something hard grinding against him, all Suga can do is fall blank and tired, spiral slowly into guilt as he remembers kinder hands, heartbroken eyes.   
  
This is what he deserves, maybe. Why should he get care and something nice when all he’s done is lash out everyone since _that_ night?   
  
Not that he wants it- no. _No_.)   
  
(Even later, though, when they’re done and Suga’s body is pushed past its limits and he’s left limp and disgustingly soft, Kuroo’s arms find him and his lips find him and he’s _held_.   
  
And it’s warm. Nice. Not what he expected. Makes his eyes sting.   
  
Maybe he does want it. Maybe he _does_.   
  
If a tear slips down his cheek, Kuroo doesn’t say anything.   
  
That makes it bearable.   
  
Makes it hurt, too.   
  
What is Suga doing? He’s so _stupid_.)   
  
(Though, when he manages to drift off to sleep, he does press against Kuroo’s lean form, he does curl his fingers against a scratched up chest.   
  
He’s never going to learn.)

**Author's Note:**

> i feel a little bad that this isn't nicer with a cleaner, more warm and fuzzy ending
> 
> but sometimes you just don't get that
> 
> i've been toying with the idea of writing something for the original au that this is from, but it would be really intense and idk if i have the spoons to take on something heavy
> 
> maybe in the future, maybe not


End file.
